Rogue Cat
by The Rwby Turtle
Summary: Alice is anything but normal. Born a mutant and gaining magical powers every time she gets mutated, Alice meets the ninja turtles. Lost in this unforgiving world, now not even knowing if she can trust those closest to her, Alice takes to the streets as a vigilante. One day, out in these streets, a new friend, April, 'introduces' Alice to the ninja turtles. Watch these sparks fly.


All I remember is running. I was on the roofs. At first, it was just a midnight stroll, but then I saw this... scene. I was walking across the flat, New york city rooftops, jumping over the gaps, which luckily were not very wide, when I heard a noise. I walked over to the edge of the building and peered into the alley below. I saw a girl, probably about 16 years old standing in the alley, fighting a small group of Purple Dragons, the neighborhood gang. She had this yellow shirt and red hair, but thats all I really remembered. Man, I wanted to go down there and help her out, 'cause I'm training in ninjitsu, and I'm not half bad. But I decided not to, because apparently, so was this girl. She was fighting these guys like a boss with her _tessen, _a traditional japanese weapon. After a few moments, all of the Purple Dragons were lying down and groaning, when more people showed up. Thats when the Purple Dragons were off. I had to admit, these things were freaky. They were robots, with a blueish tint, with a brain like creature sitting in their stomach, controlling them. The girl looked a little freaked out for a moment, but then continued battling them like it was normal. But then, she freaked out a little more when all of the robots stopped and pointed all of their guns up at me, even though I had hid, and one said, "One that was not supposed to see what is called our plans has seen what is called our plans and must be what is known as exterminated." Okay, that scared me. I started running away as fast as I could, even though they were on my tail and shooting at me. I heard a robot yell, "The one that has seen our plans is what is known as fast. Throw what is known as the mutagen bombs." I managed to run faster, but the robots still managed to throw some glass balls filled with green liquid at me. Some landed in front of me causing me to slip, but some hit my back, the glass cutting through my thin black shirt. I felt instant pain, not only from the glass now imbedded in my back and legs, but also from the mutagen. The extreme pain caused me to fumble on my jump to the next roof and I fell into the alley, and I blacked out on the way down.

I woke up a little while later, though I was not sure exactly how long I was out. I realized I was laying in a soft bed. I was confused, because I had remembered the earlier events perfectly, but I didn't live in a normal home. I was an orphan, my parents disappearing when I was young. I didn't know where I was, and this certainly didn't feel like a hospital bed. I sat up immediately, wondering why I couldn't see, when I realized I was blindfolded. I started to tear it off, but I couldn't move my right arm. I started getting a little more worried. I heard some voices and stopped moving around when I heard a door open. There was a masculine voice, laughing to some other guys, but it stopped instantly when I heard the door close, and then open again. Then I heard, "Guys, she's up." I heard some more people walk in. I was starting to get pissed.

I heard the people, I think it was 4 guys, maybe 18 years old. I used my left hand and attempted to untie the bandana, concealing my vision, when I heard the guys instantly silence. I heard a few small bumps around the room, and I managed to slip the bandana down in the back, under my hair, and up in the front, like a headband. My first thought when I looked around the room was, it was bright. I hadn't been in the light since two days ago. I slept all day yesterday. I blinked rapidly a few times, but even when I could see again, the guys were gone. I groaned loudly. "Oh, come on." I tried to push off the bed to stand up, but once again, my right arm didn't bend. I looked down at my arm, and was pretty surprised to see my arm wrapped in a legitimate black cast that started at my wrist, all the way up to my shoulder, and when I saw this, I realized a gentle pain in my whole arm. I also felt a tightness around my rib cage, and I assumed if I fell off the roof and broke an arm, I most likely broke some ribs, too. Would it be surprising if I said that, this wasn't a first? The broken ribs, surprisingly not the arm.

I decided to speak to my mysterious captors, since I couldn't just get up and look around for them, or where I was. "Hello? Anyone home? Oh, wait, yes there is, they're in this room. Care to come out? I can't exactly play hide-and-seek with you." I waited a few moments, but the guys stayed hidden. I sighed loudly, plopping back on the bed limply. Right before I hit the bed, I heard a small whimper, but it didn't register until I had hit the bed. The second I fell all the way back, I felt a sharp, painful flare all up my ribs. I shrieked for a moment, but after a second, it died down to a whimper. I heard some conversation behind me, but I was still in too much pain to look. I heard two of the guys. "Leo, let me help her. That could've really hurt her." "No, Donnie, you know we can't go out. We can't let her see." "But, Leo, I need to make sure she's okay." The 'Donnie' guy was totally whining now. The 'Leo' one sighed. He said, "Donnie needs to check on you. Can you put your blindfold back on?" I managed a squeak. "You're acting like I can move at all. How about I just keep my eyes shut?" The Leo one started to say no, that wasn't enough, but Donnie apparently slugged him, because instead, he said, "Ow, Donnie. Yea, fine." I squeezed my eyes even tighter as Donnie approached me. I felt him start to feel my rib cage, but he jumped when I cringed. He started murmuring, thoug'm not sure it was to me or himself. "Okay, calm down, you can do this. Just, look it over, make sure they're still in place." He, even more gently, if that's possible, carefully inspected my ribs,coming to the conclusion that my land on the bed did not injure me further. Donnie sighed. I asked, "Can I open my eyes yet?" Leo replied from behind me, "Yea, go ahead." I pulled the bandana off and somehow re-tied it as a headband. Naturally, the guys were gone. I sighed loudly. "Seriously, why am I not allowed to see you. You're acting like I'll care." I heard a new voice. He had a older sounding voice, and a Brooklyn accent. "Trust us, you'd freak. We only have one normal friend, and when she met us, she screamed so loud, the city of St. Louis could hear her." My eyes widened slightly. "She? Possibly red hair, yellow shirt, _tessen_, fights like a boss? Her?" Even though it was silent, I swear I could hear their jaws drop and eyes widen. It was the Brooklyn one. "How do you know her?" I smirked. "I saw her when I was on the roofs when she was fighting robots. They somehow saw me and threw mutagen bombs at me. Don't know how they affected me, but so far, so good. I'm just going to assume that your, shyness, I guess, about your looks are because you're mutants. Believe me, I'm not one to freak out about every little abnormal thing." Leo replied, "Wait, you're a mutant? How? We didn't see anything out of the ordinary." I stood up. I heard Donnie whimper, but I stood up fine. (I did actually know how the second mutation affected me. It made me heal faster. My grandad told me that before he left. No, not die. left. I was actually born a mutant. I knew what game I was playing.) I slightly pulled up the back of my shirt and my cat tail unwound from my back, and I pulled the bandana off, letting my cat ears pop up, and I tapped the face off my watch, completely revealing my entire cat appearance, with whiskers, retractable claws, and my whole body became completely covered in tabby cat fur. Once again, I heard their jaws drop. I heard Donnie murmur, "She could barely lay on the bed before. How can she stand up all ready?" Even though I shouldn't have heard Donnie speaking (cat ears), I replied, much to his surprise. "Well, **my CrystalBand® **can't hide my ears and tail, but they do become hidden when I'm badly injured. That's why you didn't see them before. And, as you could see, I can hide most of my appearance. I don't know what the crystal is made of, but when I just held it to my watch, there was this bright light and…" I sat back down smiling. "Now will you come out?" I heard the last voice, kind of like a child. "Come on Leo, pretty please?" Leo paused for a moment, but then said, "I can't find a reason why not." Then one of the guys flipped from the shadows. It was a turtle, with an orange mask. At first, he startled me, because of his speed, but I overlooked it quickly. Then, another turtle simply walked out of the shadows, waving slightly. His mask was purple. The other two turtles walked into the open, one with a red mask, the other with blue. I stood there waiting. "So… Who is who?" My question appeared to slap them into reality. The blue masked turtle responded with, "Oh, yeah. I'm Leo, that's Raph in red, Mikey in orange, and Donnie, your healer." Donnie appeared to object. "Actually, I was just merely a caregiver, because even the broken bones would have healed themselves, especially with the accelerated healing abilities," he raised an eyebrow, "but my only question is-" Mikey then interrupted. "Why didn't you land on your feet, since you're a cat?" I smirked. "Well, it's actually extremely difficult to land on your feet when you are unconscious." I, unintentionally, added some annoyance into this statement, causing Mikey to slightly shrink back. I hastily stood up. "Well, sorry about this whole mishap. I should really be getting on my way." I turned towards to door. All four of the turtles moved to become a wall between me and the door. I squinted in annoyance. I took a step towards them, attempting for the second time ever my telekinesis, but they didn't react whatsoever. I took another step closer, and closed my eyes, really concentrating, but still nothing. When I opened my eyes, the turtles were staring at me in obvious confusion. I hastily said, "Look, I really should get home, my mother would be looking for me." Leo replied, "You were out for 3 days. A few more minutes for an explanation won't hurt anything." I stomped my foot. "Let me leave! I need to leave here, I don't know who's on your side. Let me, just, let me go!" I was almost yelling. The turtles stood their ground. A simple reply from Raph pushed me to my limits. He said, "No." Plain and simple. I screamed in anger. "Agghhh!" I stomped my foot hard against the ground. The stomp, which I called my Splitter, cracked the floor in a jagged line between me and the turtles, and a giant blast in the floor made them soar up and out, clearing the way between me and the door. I walked up to the door and put my hand on the handle, but pulled my hand back, for the metal was extremely hot, burning my paw. I turned around, seeing that the turtles had made another line. A cold, wet tear dripped out of my eyes, but the guys were completely oblivious. I managed to choke out, "Let, me, go. Now." Mikey seemed to notice the wet line on my cheek and the hurt in my voice, because he stepped forward, but Raph grabbed him and held him there. Seeing that there was only one way out of this mess, I just stopped struggling. I realized that I could've left whenever I wanted to, Man, I must be getting dumber. I squeezed the sides of my watch for about 3 seconds, and when I let go, I was gone, leaving the turtles completely oblivious.


End file.
